


Raging Fire

by Blaize_Night, Luciatsuki



Series: FFVII [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Psychological Drama, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaize_Night/pseuds/Blaize_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciatsuki/pseuds/Luciatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In SOLDIER is not uncommon for women to join. It is however uncommon for them to become able to handle the Mako injection and said to be extremely rare to become one of the so called 1st Class. Learn the stories of 2nd Class SOLDIER Kai and her mentor, 1st Class SOLDIER Sayori, as they battle the odds in CrisisCore. SephXOC and ZackXOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Fire

 

Raging Fire

Prologue (Kai)

~(oOoOo)~

My name is Kai Leradine and I work under SOLDIER which is apart of Shin-Ra, a power company that supplies mako energy to the world.

SOLDIER is an elite fighting force of super-soldiers who are infused with mako energy in order to have enhanced strength, speed and agility. You have to go through training as a normal soldier and some special requirements before you can become SOLDIER. One is being able to handle the special mako injection, there are people out there who bodies can't take the strain of the mako energy and so it is one of the requirements.

Actually I am what's called a 2nd class SOLDIER and since for some reason they want to see if I can get to 1st class soon so they put me under a mentor, I am supposed to meet him/her sometime today. Yes I say him or her because there only a few 1st Class SOLDIER members, as they are the best of SOLDIER and one of them is female which is rare.

Back on the subject of 1st Class SOLDIER's who could most likely be my mentor. It could be one of the more famous ones like General Sephiroth who is the best of all of the first class. I never meet the man personally but I have seen him at least a few times on the battle field and rarely at that since my unit was not under his command.

Right now I'm walking to the training room on floor 49 to meet them. It something that was scheduled so we can get to know each other and the mentor can understand what needs to be taught to the apprentice. Walking up to the door it slides open and I see a short thin built woman in a 1st CLASS uniform with two Katanas strap to her back. Her hair is a dark sandy blonde hair and glowing hazel eyes.

Those eyes were defiantly effected by mako energy cause of the greenish color glow that effected them. Which made me think this woman had even weirder eyes than Sephiroth's own glowing mako green. A thought came into my mind. 'My mentor is her?'

"Well now it is nice to finally meet you in person, Sayori Reveral." 

SOLDIER Info Data Base

Name: Kai Leradine

Gender:Female

Age: 15

DoB: November 14

Hometown: N/A

Hair: Platinum Blonde (Short/Medium style)

Eyes: Mako Blue/green

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 123 lbs

Occupation: 2nd CLASS SOLDIER

Mentor: Sayori Reveral

Weapon(s): Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu (Personal Katana and Wakizashi)

Materia: Cure, Fire, Ice, Lightning/Bolt: all Lvl. 1

Father: N/A

Mother: N/A

Siblings: None

Other: N/A

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I really wanted to make co-author story with my Imouto-Chan (in all but blood) Lucia and we came up with this. It's a story about our two OC's who are mentor and student female SOLDIER members since we both like FF7. This story will start out with Crisis Core and might end as far as Advent Children or Dirge of Cerberus we're not sure as of right now.
> 
> Every other chapter will be center around Kai's POV like this chapter. Hope you Enjoy! :D
> 
> Final Fantasy 7 and Crisis Core are both owned by Square Enix, the only thing Lucia-Imouto and I own are the designs and stories of our own Original Characters being that we are only fans.
> 
> Warning: Will have some content from Crisis Core. Anyways we had thought on this a lot and have done some studying on FF7 and stuff making sure I had everything I thought was right for this story.
> 
> Edited as of 5/15/2016 - Hi this is Luciatsuki here and I have deleted and changed some stuff for this story as of the date, what was deleted has been moved to be in another chapter so it not gone forever, ty for reading.
> 
> Next Chapter... Chapter 1 (Sayori)


End file.
